Aaron McCallister
Life Aaron McCallister is the youngest McCallister in the family. He is a Full Blood saiyan raised on Planet Earth. His parents left him and his older brother Anthony when he was 5 years old. He does attend Journey Star Acedemy with his brother. Story Anthony and Aaron live in Satan City. In one house where they basically bought. Aaron fights along side his brother. Having the same goal as his him by protecting the world. Aaron refuses to wear Saiyan Armor like his other family members. He wears gi like the young hero in th past, Kai. Aaron is the most childish out of all them. He doesn't likes to have fun and train with Anthony. Although he does cry when he doesn't get his way. Aaron can be childish and strong at the same time. He'll joke around and fight and be stronger than the enemy. His mentor was Anthony but Cargo (The Namekian Guardian) came in and took the job since Anthony was dead. In the Time Breakers Saga, Aaron get's gi from Cargo with his special powers. Aaron can transform to a Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3. He first transformed to a Super Saiyan when he was training with Anthony. He transformed to a Full Power Super Saiyan when he and Anthony were chilling and never realized it. He then transformes to a Super Saiyan 2 when he is facing the androids. Super Saiyan 3 when he was fighting Ultimate Buu. After the Ize, 2 years have passed and Aaron has become a 10 year old boy. Now having shorter hair with purple somewhat Namekian Gi like Ray. Also still having the white rag around his neck. But when he transforms it does rip sometimes. But Aaron likes to have fun and is childish....a lot. He plays video games with his older brother. But get's in trouble in school sometimes. Aaron likes to mess around with his brother when he's at school as well. In one of these Sagas, he will be the hero. He does have a hidden power deep inside him only to be unlocked when somebody pushes him to the limit. The only person who knows that is his brother, Anthony. He first reveals that in his fight against Ultimate Buu. Aaron is 6 years old in the Saiyan Saga, 8 in the Ize Saga, 9 in World Tournament and Android Saga, 10 in the Rebirth Saga, 12 in the Majin Saga, and starts off as 14 in the beginning of the Gods Saga and ends as 16. Special Techniques Kamekameha - Aaron pronounces this word incorrectly but is still just a simple Kamehameha Wave. Full Power Energy Barrage - Aaron throws huge ki blasts like a barrrage. Super Explosive Wave - A Ki Barrier used by Aaron Super Kamehameha - He finallty pronounces this right but a Kamehameha Wave but stronger Bros. Kamehameha - Anthony and Aaron do a Kamehameha Wave Wild Rush Blaster - A combo rush attack finished with Full-Power Masenko used on Ize Masenko - A Ki Energy Wave created by Ray Full-Power Masenko - The most powerful Masenko out of all Ultra Kamehameha - The most powerful Kamehameha Wave ever to be fired Aaron & Lloyd Super Combo Attack - Aaron and Lloyd have a childish combo attack Afterimage Strike - A speed technique only adding the Strike from behind Unforgivable - He charges up to his maximum power increasing his strength and speed Thrust Counterattack - He dodges the enemies attack and punches the opponet with everything he has Lighting Attack - Aaron transports in a speed of light not even being seen Big Tree Cannon - A Ki Wave Technique originated by Trunks Explosive Demon Impact - A combo rush attack he learned from Cargo Golden Dome Attack - Aaron creates a giant golden energy shield, condenses it, and fires it as a massive energy wave Vortex Crusher - A very aggresive rush attack at non stop speed transporting at a blink of an eye. Used against Ultimate Buu Transformations Super Saiyan DBWAaronSSJ1.png|Aaron as a Super Saiyan (World Tournament - Android Saga) AaronTimeBreakers.png|Aaron as a Super Saiyan (Rebirth - Time Breakers Saga) DBWAaronSSJ2.png|Aaron as a Super Saiyan (Majin Saga - Gods Saga) Aaron first achieved this basic form when he was younger. In the Saiyan Saga, he already knew how to transform to a Super Saiyan. But don't judge Aaron by his looks. He's strong for some little kid. His power is almost as high as Anthony's in this form. Which basically means he's one of the strongest one's out of the group. He uses this form in the Saiyan Saga when he was facing Paradox along with the rest of the Saiyans. His fighting skills have improved in this form increasing his speed by a few seconds compared to some other people. Full Power Super Saiyan teen_gohan_ssj_render__2__by_luishatakeuchiha-d6a5dno.png|Aaron as a Full Power Super Saiyan (Time Breakers Saga) gohan_saiyan_armor_ssj_by_feeh05051995-d3j60yd.png|Aaron as a Full Power Super Saiyan (Majin Saga) Aaron achieves this form when he and Anthony stay as Super Saiyans for one whole day. He doesn't always fight in this form though. He fights only a couple foes in this. In this form, he very calm and relaxed. Not worried about a thing. But when it comes to a real battle, he's fierce. His powers are incredible. In this state, it even seems as if he doesn't need a Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 2 DBZAaronSSJ2New.png|Aaron as a Super Saiyan (Android Saga) DBWAaronSSJ22.png|Aaron as a Super Saiyan 2 (Majin Saga) While facing against the Androids, Aaron finally snapped and transformed to a Super Saiyan 2. His power is just like his brother, Anthony, when he was facing off against Ize. Incredible power and tremendous speed. With his scarf ripping off when he transforms, he may look more like Ray. Aaron is more buff than his Super Saiyan form. His hair grows a tad bit longer and more spiky. But he has even one more limit beyond this. Super Saiyan 3 This is Aaron's final and most strongest transformation yet. After being tortured and tossed around like a rag doll from Ultimate Buu, Aaron's hidden power final unleashed a mad beast inside of him. It only seemed as if he were a whole different person. His speed makes him look like a ghost dissapearing from one place to another. Now that this is his ultimate form, his power is off the charts. It might even be stronger than Anthony's Super Saiyan 3 form. There is no telling on how much damage he could cause now. At this rate, he might even be stronger than Anthony. Major Battles *Aaron vs. Spike *Aaron (Base/Super Saiyan) (w/ Saiyan Warriors) vs. Paradox (Base/Super Saiyan) *Aaron (Super Saiyan) (w/ Saiyan Warriors) vs. Ligares (Base/Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 6/Super Saiyan 10) *Aaron (Full Power Super Saiyan) vs. Auron *Aaron (Super Saiyan) vs. Ize (2nd Form/3rd Form/Final Form) *Aaron (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 47 *Aaron (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Omega Android 50 *Aaron (Full Power Super Saiyan) (w/ Saiyan Warriors/Future Saiyans) vs. Time Breakers *Aaron (Full Power Super Saiyan) vs. Anthony (Full Power Super Saiyan) (Time Storage Vault) *Aaron (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Ultimate Buu Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Warrior Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Planet Arc Category:Fussie Category:Fusion